custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Co-Mascot?
Hey everyone, Jman here. I'm gonna go ahead and just copy and paste Echo 1's idea: Hmm... how about instead of Axxon or a MOC, we use Nikila. I have a few reasons for this. A: Her blue and white color scheme wouldn't look as strange in the gold, blue, and white background compared to Axxon's rather out of place red and silver, and B: she has no official set form. This wiki is based on the idea of characters and places without official appearances in the canon, so what better character than one with an image and story but no set? Also, being a drawing, it would show that this place is more than just a showcase for MOCs, but art and other mediums for Bionicle as well. She also has the mystery and maleable personality that fanon so loves to work with. We can't use characters with heavily established backstories unless it happens in an AU, but we can use the mysterious, barely-touched characters quite easily. My problem with holding MOC competitions is that it is very probable that one user with exceptional MOCs (like Ids or SubAqua) will be featured quite a bit, sometimes even consecutively. It's already happened on the Main Page. This could broadcast a vibe of favoritism and drive away budding users who don't feel they're getting much attention. Voting For #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 23:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments I think if this was done, it should be a fan creation. I mean, I get the whole Brutaka Axonn thing, but I believe we better represent the wiki with MoCs and Fan creations. I mean, we are a fanon wiki, so let's have a mascot/co-mascot that represents that. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 23:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) It's an interesting proposition (I like the idea of Axonn and Brutaka being the mascots of CBW), but wouldn't this make the goal of the Brutaka Artwork Contest completely pointless? Also, out of interest, what exactly would make Axonn a good mascot for CBW? What exactly would he represent for the wiki? Until these things can be worked around, I'm going to remain on the fence or possibly vote against this later on. Sorry, but that's just my opinion. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) @DeltaStriker: The reason I personally believe that we should use an official character over MOCs is mainly due to favortism, plus, it ruins the MOC's originality after awhile (I mean, look at how many people are sick of seeing Ganon up there.) Maybe that's just me. @CB: I dunno, I guess? Nobody really entered the contest, nor showed interest, to begin with, minus a select few. And Axonn's build interests me, the way he works as like a polar opposite to Brutaka. He's Silver and Red, while Brutaka is Gold and Blue. I dunno, seems like a Yin Yang kinda thing. Plus, Axonn's Kanohi. It's the Kanohi of Truth, and I think it represents the community, in my opinion. Brutaka represents the content, Axonn represents the community. Like I said before, maybe that's just me. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 00:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) @Jman - I'm sick of seeing Brutaka up there. I mean, Ganon is cool, and I've been looking at Brutaka's face since 2006! You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 02:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Brutaka's the mascot, he wont be removed. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 02:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I know. However, I believe the community should vote for which MOC they want to be co-mascot. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 02:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC) So like, a monthly or tri-monthly competition for which MOC goes on the background with Brutaka seems to be the best solution here, to me. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 11:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... how about instead of Axxon or a MOC, we use Nikila. I have a few reasons for this. A: Her blue and white color scheme wouldn't look as strange in the gold, blue, and white background compared to Axxon's rather out of place red and silver, and B: she has no official set form. This wiki is based on the idea of characters and places without official appearances in the canon, so what better character than one with an image and story but no set? Also, being a drawing, it would show that this place is more than just a showcase for MOCs, but art and other mediums for Bionicle as well. She also has the mystery and maleable personality that fanon so loves to work with. We can't use characters with heavily established backstories unless it happens in an AU, but we can use the mysterious, barely-touched characters quite easily. My problem with holding MOC competitions is that it is very probable that one user with exceptional MOCs (like Ids or SubAqua) will be featured quite a bit, sometimes even consecutively. It's already happened on the Main Page. This could broadcast a vibe of favoritism and drive away budding users who don't feel they're getting much attention. Just my input on the situation. ---Deus Vult! 16:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Nikila? I would have no quarrel with this. I second Echo's idea. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 21:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with Bond that this kind of negates the purpose of the Brutaka Artwork Contest, but I'm also not sure using Axonn and Nikila either. Personally, I'm in favor most with holding maybe bi-monthly MOC competitions for who would be in the background, but Echo raises a valid point about it probably being mostly dominated by a select few exceptional MOCists here. I'll just wait and see what the community decides would be best before throwing my mask in. '''J97Auditore 23:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) If we're going to do this (I still maintain my point on Brutaka Artwork Contest), I'd be more inclined to a slightly modified version of Echo's viewpoint. I very much agree with Echo's point about the possible favouritism vibe that would come from a MOC contest. In fact, a primary reason why the Brutaka Artwork Contest was to ensure no users' MOC or creation would stand above all the others. The Nikila picture is a good suggestion, but the idea of using Nikira's art because she has no official form (which suits the point of CBW's fanon aspect) slightly contradicts itself. That art piece IS her official form in canon. That is what she looks like. There's no grey area in that matter. That is her definitive form. A possible alternative could be that instead of using her official art form, maybe use an entry into that Nikila art contest that came second or third. Those art forms are not official, and they are an interpretation of what a canon character could look like. However, as Jman pointed out to me, using of official artwork or set forms might be better simply because we're allowed to use them, whereas if we used another art entry, we'd have to get permission. However, that is just my suggestion. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 07:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC)